Lugubra
by Cams-oniisama
Summary: Mihawk aimait la petite île sur laquelle il y avait établi sa résidence secondaire. Mais depuis peu, il l'aimait plus particulièrement pour son nouveaux résident...


Titre: Lugubra

Résumé : Mihawk aimait la petite île sur laquelle il y avait établi sa résidence secondaire. Mais depuis peu, il l'aimait plus particulièrement pour son nouveau résident...

Couple : Mihawk x Zoro (me tapez pas s'il vous plait)

Raiting : M

Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennes... *soupir* Ils sont à Oda-sama !

NDA: C'est ma premiere fois (be gentle please T-T) J'èpere que vous aimerez ! J'accepte fort volontiers toutes les reviews !

.

.

.

.

Mihawk aimait la petite île sur laquelle il y avait établi sa résidence secondaire, c'était un endroit calme, avec de grands espaces ou la météo y était stable pour une île de Grandline. Mais depuis peu, il l'aimait plus particulièrement pour son nouveau résident.

Un jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux douteuse mais incroyablement mignon. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer dans le passé et avait ainsi pu tester sa force. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de l'entraîner d'ailleurs, il était spécial à ses yeux.

Bien sur, c'était un bon apprenti, assidu dans son travail, très déterminé en plus de cela, il était aussi très fascinant : Mihawk prenait souvent plaisir à le regarder travailler. Sa peau basanée brillant légèrement au soleil grâce à la fine couche de sueur lui donnait envie de le toucher, de s'imprégner de son odeur et puis ses yeux émeraudes qui le transperçait étaient une véritable invitation à la luxure...

Le plus vieux fût tiré de sa rêverie par un Zoro quelque peu impatient et énervé.

"Hum, qui y a-t-il jeune élève ?

- J'ai fini les séries d'exercices que vous m'aviez dit de faire, c'est à présent l'heure de notre combat à l'épée."

Dit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé, c'est qu'il aurait bien voulu commencer une petite sieste lui.

Mihawk soupira et se releva paresseusement de la chaise ou il était assit. Mais au fond, il arborait un grand sourire: il pourrait ainsi constater ses progrès et admirer de plus près son jeune apprenti.

Ils se tinrent face à face et dégainèrent respectivement leurs sabres. Les deux épéistes se toisèrent un instant avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre en enchaînant de nombreuses parades et feintes.

Non loin de la, derrière un buisson, une jeune fangirl les observait. Perona se demandait comment faire pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que ces deux mâles bien battis s'attiraient l'un l'autre sans jamais se l'avouer. Pour la gothique lolita cela en devenait frustrant. Soudain elle eu une idée, on aurait presque pu apercevoir une petite ampoule allumée trôner sur sa tête avec un grand EUREKA. Et cela ne préservait rien de bon pour nos deux épéistes.

Ces derniers étaient toujours en plein combat, trop occupés pour remarquer un des hollows de Perona léviter jusqu'à eux. La princesse mit son plan à exécution et le fantôme traversa le corps du plus jeune avant de s'évaporer.

Zoro ne le vit qu'au dernier moment et ne pu donc l'esquiver. Il bascula en arrière, agrippant Mihawk par réflexe, et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre.

Bien sûr le brun avait remarqué le fantôme depuis un moment déjà mais il n'en avait pas dit mot, il voulait voir, par curiosité ce qui allait ce passer.

La scène devait être tout à fait plaisante aux cris aigus que lançait ce buisson.

Mihawk fût surprit que son élève de réagisse pas immédiatement, il devait sûrement être encore sonné par la chute. Le brun remarqua que Zoro était tout à fait mignon dans cette position : il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte... il caressa le visage de son élève et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Zoro gémit doucement à ce baiser. Quand le brun cessa, celui ci le regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir. Mihawk appuyé d'une main sur le sol, commença à caresser le ventre du jeune. Il passa sous le tissu et un petit gémissement ce fit entendre. Le brun sourit, avant de revenir embrasser son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci mit ses mains autour du cou du plus vieux, l'une alla se positionner dans les cheveux du brun. Après un moment perdu dans le temps Mihawk rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais Zoro n'était pas de cet avis la. Il se colla à son maître pour en avoir un autre, qu'il eu.

Le brun s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son cou, soufflant, mordillant, léchant cette peau si tentante.

"Zoro..." Il souffla le nom de son amant. Et retira la robe qui gênait la découverte du torse du plus jeune, montrant ses cicatrices notamment celle qu'il lui avait lui-même infligée, mais aussi de beaux pectoraux et abdominaux bien dessinés.

"M...Maitre" Zoro se laissait enivrer par ces nouvelles sensations divines. Son corps réagissait beaucoup aux caresses du brun, vu les soupirs qu'il laissait échapper.

Mihawk le couvrait de baisers, ses mains glissèrent sur le beau corps du vert et puis finirent par se rendre sur son entrejambe, qui se crispa à ce contact en proie à un plaisir indescriptible. Le brun fit gonfler encore plus la bosse qui était déjà formée en la caressant, il enleva le pantalon de son élève et souffla de l'air chaud sur l'aine du plus jeune qui gémissait.

"Mihawk...AAhhaa!" Zoro posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements d'extase. Le dit Mihawk trouva cela très mignon, mais lui enleva néanmoins sa main pour la remettre dans ses cheveux

"Je veux t'entendre Zoro" dit-il en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement devenu gênant du vert le long de ses jambes fines et musclées. Les joues de Zoro devenaient de plus en plus rouges et la proximité du brun lui donnait chaud, trop chaud même. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il le vit se reculer et, en quelques mouvements, laissa tomber ses propres vêtements. Avec un sourire en coin à l'apparence incroyablement perverse. Ce dernier revint sur sa proie, se plaçant entre ses jambes, caressant les cuisses de ses mains.

Zoro fixa son maître dans les yeux. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait l'avoir en lui, et le lui fit bien comprendre en attrapant son poignet et en humidifiant ses doigts de façon sensuelle. En tout cas, d'une façon qu'il voulait sensuelle. Il pensa avoir assez bien réussi son coup en voyant son professeur le regarder avec étonnement puis avec désir, la bouche mi-close, semblant complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

En effet, le plus vieux avait trouvé Zoro diablement sexy. Ce qui le surprenait était que le vert était prêt à le laisser prendre.

Mihawk retira ses doigts de la bouche de son amant et les dirigea devant son intimité, puis y introduisit un doigt, suivi un deuxième, le préparant à la suite. Zoro se crispa, il avait mal, mais il essaya néanmoins de ne pas le montrer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer sa douleur. Le brun attendit patiemment que celui-ci s'habitue à cette intrusion, avant d'introduire un troisième et dernier doigt. Il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient ainsi que des mouvement de vis et, estimant qu'il l'avait assez préparé, les enleva. Il entendit un petit cri de frustration, mais pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

"Mihawk... prenez moi..."

Mihawk souria face à l'assurance et à la détermination dont faisait preuve son apprenti. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge, gêné d'avoir réclamé ainsi.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire prêt, Mihawk posa une main sur son visage, l'autre sur sa hanche. Zoro fit un léger signe de tête signifiant qu'il se sentait prêt.<br>Alors, ll commença à le pénétrer. Mihawk s'immobilisa et attendis que la douleur de Zoro passe. Il lui caressa le torse, y déposa des baisers papillon tout le long de sa mâchoire afin que le plaisir remplace la douleur. Au bout d'un petit moment, le plus jeune donna un premier coup de bassin. Le brun commença alors un long va-et-vient et plongea la tête dans son cou, l'une de ses mains descendit sur la virilité du vert, qu'il caressa au même rythme de ses coups de bassin.  
>"AAaahh...Mihawk"<p>

A chaque coup de bassin, il touchait la prostate du plus jeune le faisant pousser des cris de plaisir. Il ne se retint plus et accéléra ses coups de reins. Zoro criait son plaisir alors que Mihawk poussait de longs râles. Après plusieurs longues minutes de ce traitement plus que délicieux Zoro, jouit entre leurs deux corps bientôt imité par son professeur. Le brun s'effondra sur son amant, et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

Mihawk se retira du corps tant désiré du pirate. Il se relava et s'habilla avant de tendre le boxer de Zoro.

Le vert l'attrapa avec un air étonné. Mihawk tourna la tête et pointa un buisson non loin d'eux. Ce dernier était étrange, une marre de sang s'étendait à son tronc et on pouvait presque entendre le tintement d'un électrocardiogramme en stand bye... Le plus jeune sourit et se releva, avant de venir embrasser longuement son professeur. Mihawk, plus qu'heureux, répondit ardemment au baiser, puis blottit le jeune contre lui. Après un moment passé ainsi, ils décidèrent de porter secours à ce buisson en détresse.

Mihawk pensa une dernière fois, en regardant son jeune élève s'éloigner, que oui, il aimait vraiment cet homme.

By Cam's


End file.
